In a conventional camera module, an infrared light (IR) cut filter has been employed to eliminate infrared light while transmitting visible light. Normally, a photoelectric conversion element to be utilized for a pixel cell of an image sensor is sensible in a near-infrared wavelength range as well. A camera module suppresses worsening of color reproducibility by eliminating near-infrared light with an IR cut filter.
In the related art, an IR cut filter has wavelength characteristics as being common for all pixel cells among pixel arrays detecting signal levels of respective colors such as red (R), green (G) and blue (B) for each pixel cell in a shared manner. When the upper limit of a transparent wavelength range of the IR cut filter is set to the short wavelength side, sensitivity for color light at the long wavelength side is decreased while worsening of color reproducibility due to unnecessary absorption components can be suppressed as reducing light which cannot be eliminated among color light at the short wavelength side. When the upper limit of the transparent wavelength range of the IR cut filter is set to the long wavelength side, worsening of color reproducibility due to increase of unnecessary absorption components is caused with color light at the short wavelength side while sensitivity for color light at the long wavelength side is remarkably increased.